Apokalypse Strikes
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: A great life with great friends turn into a nightmare with the walking dead. Now Takuya and his friends will have to fight for their life as they try to get out of this pandemic.Will this end the world? Takumi
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there everyone! It's Me, Kyosuke. This is my new story. I hope all of you like it since its fully original (except the characters) and Me, Lance and Kyo are gonna put our Sickest ,goriest and most Actioniest ( I know its not a word!) ideas in to this story. So with a lot of pride, I give you!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**APOCALYPSE**_ _**STRIKES**_

_**Beginning**_

As Dawn approached, sending beams of golden light over the Horizon, Takuya Kanbara shifted in his bed. Next to him, was his girl friend, Zoe Orimoto whose parents were out of town for a few months and she was allowed to stay with Takuya. Takuya lived in a nice large Apartment. Better yet, all his friends lived around his home. His Best friend Kouji and his Twin brother Koichi lived next door. Above Takuya's home, lived His big friend Jp and Jp's little brother, Tommy. Next door to JP lived Takuya's Recent Friends Ryuu and His sister, Saomi who was Kouji's Girlfriend.

Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Koichi were all 19. Saomi was 18 and Ryuu was 20 while Jp was also 20 and Tommy, 17. These 8 friends treated each other like Family and the most respected was Ryuu. Takuya looked up to Ryuu like a brother as Ryuu had learned Martial arts and had a wide array of weapons for defense. He wanted to be like Ryuu so that he could also protect Zoe and his friends. Soon, the sun was up and rays of light were assaulting Takuya's face. He was awoken by a siren that went by. He yawned as he got off the bed lazily, scratched his ass and the walked to the washroom. As he freshened up, the front door began banging as if someone needed to enter direly. He quickly ran to the door and opened, only for Kouji to run in. As soon as he entered, He ran to the living room screaming "TV! NOW!" Takuya ran after him "Quiet… Zoe is still sleeping!" He was wrong as Zoe walked out in a pink Pajama covered with pictures of anime pandas. "Not anymore I ain't….. What's wrong Kouji...?" Kouji quickly shuffled through the channels as he got to the news channel. "THAT'S WHATS WRONG" he screamed as he pointed. In the news-  
_"-Is one of the worst pandemics we have had in a long time. Scientists are baffled as People are walking with horrendous injuries and looks like they are suffering from necrosis all over their body. They seem to have case of necrosis and rabies combined as they are attacking everyone in sight! They attack all but the infected. Heres field reporter Jenny Williams on the scene."_

_The screen Changed to a girl in a street where people were running away. That street was not Much far from Takuya's house. "Hello there everyone, I am standing her at Street 49 and as you can see behind me people are running from the infected." While she was saying this, the screen showed a Person chasing another guy. That man was clearly infected as he had bite marks on his shoulders and his skin was grey. He Stopped at turned to the field reporter as she continued to talk, facing away from the zombie. The infected suddenly ran at the reporter and bit her shoulder as she screamed. Blood spurted onto the camera as the camera man turned to run but another zombie pounced on him as he turned. The video continued to show the Zombie tearing the Camera mans stomach, biting and tearing before the screen goes black and returns to the reporter._

Takuya, Kouji and Zoe just sit in horror as suddenly the door open. They look to see Koichi, Jp, Tommy, Saomi and Ryuu there. Ryuu shouts, "GET YOUR BAGS, PUT AS MUCH FOOD AND WATER AS YOU CAN AND RUN TO MY HOUSE! FAST!" Takuya, Zoe and Kouji ran to Comply and soon they entered Ryuu's house. The dining table was fully covered with ammo boxes, Swords, axes and guns. Ryuu took an M4 assault rifle and fitted an RPG to it. "Grab your picks. Be sure to fill the rest of the bag and your pockets with ammo!" Tommy spoke up. " Why are we packing like this! Why are we taking weapons?" Ryuu turned to Tommy with a stern but soft look. "Look Tommy… This Pandemic is sumthing that can kill us. You have to kill or be killed." After he finished, he Handed 2 Uzis to Tommy. Tommy Blinked for a sec before taking Ammo. Takuya Took an AG-36 and added some mods. A silencer, A strap, Extra Ammo, laser sights and an RPG add on. Zoe took 2 modded Bizon SMG as Kouji took a Mossberg 590, Koichi Took a heavy 50. Cal M107 semi-auto sniper rifle, Jp took a AK 47 and Saomi took a special weapon out if the closet. It looked like a Huge Sniper With Purple coloured add ons. The sniper it self was purple and there were places where it looked like would open. PBS was written in the side.

Kouji stared at it. "WHAt the hell is that! " "its my personal weapon! PBS means Partical Beam Sniper. Basically it fires High velocity bullets that leave a beam of electromagnetic Bursts in its trail. A cool weapon but takes a lot of time to cool after fired." And saying that, she took 2 UMPS. Everyone took either 2 pistols or a melee weapon as a secondary. UMP and Berretas for Saomi, Kouji, Zoe and Tommy. Baseball Bats and Axes for Takuya, Koichi and Jp. Dual Katana Blades and dual Khukuri swords for Ryuu. They were greeted with a banging on the door as Everyone readied their guns. Ryuu Opened The door and jumped back. A man entered, but he was not infected. "EVERYONE, They are Evacuating on the roof! RUN!" With that the man Ran and left. The group ran out into the building, one side ryuu's house, the other jps. The group Started running up the steps as they passed the levels. 7th floor, 8th floor, 9th floor, 10th floor. Soon they Opened the door to the roof, only to see that the man they saw earlier was leaving in a copter. He smiled at them as the copter left. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kouji screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly Ryuu closed the door. He held his shoulder to it as Sumthing rammed the door from the other side. "TAKUYA! HOLD THE DOOR!" Takuya ran and held the door as Ryuu opened fire at the door. The ramming stopped after 8 bullet holes were in the door, very close together. Ryuu cautiously opened the door as he saw that the killed man was indeed an infected and that he had killed it. Soon, they heard steps coming up the stairs. They aimed their weapons as they saw a hoard of zombies rampaging towards them. They opened fire immediately as The horde died down quickly. They heard the metal steps creaking as more infected were making their way to the roof. The group were ready to fire when all of a sudden, there was a huge breaking noise. The breaking noise Signaled that the metal staircase gave away. The Gang looked disheartened as They lost the only way of getting off this building. However Ryuu had planned otherwise. " Listen up guys. You see the hotel down there? Its within jumping distance from here, lets get to the roof of that hotel and make our way down to the 29th floor ( they were on the 34th floor which was the roof) and then we jump across through a window to the next building, you see there? That building that still has a helicopter? Most likely it will not have any fuel since people don't just leave helicopters in a freaking pandemic. We just have to get there safely. Any questions? " At this Jp spoke. " Whats the cause of the pandemic? And I heard its airborne! What if 1 of us turns into one of the infected?" Ryuu smiled. " Well, theres a slight chance we are immune, but that does not mean we will let the zombies gnaw on us like fried chicken. So be careful." With that all of them nodded as Takuya cut a piece of the railing off with his axe as they all jumped across the small gap to the roof of the hotel. Their adventure was just beginning…

* * *

_** So How did you like it that far? I know no action or stuff but this is the intro chapter. I hope you liked the classic death of the reporter! And btw if some person has a question to ask, feel free to pm me. Heres a question most of you will be asking  
Q. How the Fuck does Ryuu have so many weapons?  
A. Because He Has the money to buy them and he was a Marine before the Pandemic. So by the permission of the government, he was allowed to have a heap of weapons in his house if there ever should be an emergency.  
Q. Is Ryuu/Saomi going to be overly invincible like that kyo fag?  
A. Kyo- FUCK YOU COCK BITE!  
hehe…. No, They are plain humans. I warn you sum of the group will die since there are too many characters but other survivors will join!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, As I said I have high Motivation for this story and I am updating right now! Just to spend the time Until my "Come back" Concert! Well here it is! REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Apokalypse Strikes**_

_**Chapter 2-Some Zombies are more special than others….**_

The gang landed on the roof with a thud, They looked all around for any signs of Zombies, Ryuu led the way, gun raised. A sudden thud at the door told them that there was a welcoming party. But this wasn't crazed ramming, it was quick knocking. A voice also ringed out. "Help! Open the door! Please!" Ryuu opened the door and a woman walked in. She was panting for breath, her skin was pale and she was really scared. As soon as she ran behind the gang, A horde of Zombies came running up to them. A few seconds of fire from all of the Gang ended the large horde. A gurgle made the turn around. The woman they saved a few minutes ago was on the floor, Foaming at the mouth with a visible bite mark on her wrist. The gang stepped back, guns raised as they saw the horrific transformation. A sudden spurt of blood exploded from her mouth as Something black crept up her skin from the bite mark, making it look dead and rotten. Soon most of her skin was rotten as her eyes were white and bloodshot. Everyone was too shocked by the sight to shoot, even though they knew she was turning into a Zombie. She slowly stood up, looked around at the survivors and went at the biggest target, Jp. JP Screamed as he Shot the woman through her stomach and liver with his Ak-47.

The bullets cut through the skin like butter. The woman was pushed back due to the force. Even after the woman was dead, Jp was screaming and shooting at the corpse, The shock had gotten him no doubt. Ryuu quickly went to stop him, only for Jp to point at Ryuu. Jp shakily lowered the gun, still scared from the sudden attack. Ryuu looked at the gun Jp held. " Jp, I know you were shocked by the ordeal. But you shouldn't waste ammo like that. Now reload your gun and lets get going." They went down the stairs of the Hotel to the 33rd floor. The steps ended here, and they knew that they had to go to the other side to get down. They cautiously stood as Ryuu opened the door. Takuya gulped as he held his gun tight. But his glimpse of Zoe gave him a reason to fight, to protect her. The door opened, revealing a huge hallway full of Zombies. Ryuu did not move, the others getting the hint made no sound or light. Ryuu signaled Saomi and Saomi brought out her PBS gun. She pointed at the hallway and fired. A blue shockwave erupted from the gun that went backwards as A blue beam of light shot forward at unimaginable speeds. It cut through A lot of the Zombies like wet Paper and As the bullet exited through the wall, the blue beam stayed, slowly diminishing. The zombies started to run towards them, But as soon as any of their body parts touched the light, it was instantly severed as a guy's arm went flying and another man's upper torso slid off his legs. The gang fired at the remaining infected as the light disappeared. Kouji was in awe. " Why don't you fire that everytime? It would save us a lot of trouble!"

Saomi giggled and blushed slightly, " Well, It takes a hell load of time to cool down, firing a bullet at that heat and speed. It will now take 2 hours to cool. Now Back away!" The gang made a little space as Saomi clicked a button. Small vents on the barrel opened and Blue smoke erupted from it. The smoke spread heat in the small area as the survivors ran out of the room as soon as the smoke dispersed. Saomi was back to using her UMPs. A sudden growl made them turn towards the hall way again. Standing in the hallway was a Zombie unlike the others. Its Eyes, nose, ears and mouth was bleeding, giving it a red look. Its eyes were fully red. Its Jaws seemed to be a little elongated than normal. Sharp teeth could be seen in the mouth as the hands had claws in place of nails. Blood also dripped from the claws and From the shoulder, running down the arm. Now that they could see it more clearly, all the veins in its arms and legs has holes through which the blood was coming out of. Its legs had claws too. It looked at them and growled. And suddenly it started running towards them, faster than any of the other Zombies. The survivors were taken by surprise as they raised their gun and fired. The Zombie was more acrobatic as well as it dodged the bullets by running sideways on the wall. Its clawed feet provided grip was it ran at them. They all fired at it but It was already on them as it gave a slash before crying out in pain and crashing behind them. Jp uttered a loud cry as He was the one who was Slashed. But The slash was not deep as he winced in pain as he stood up.

"I am okay…..I'm okay…." Ryuu stared at him closely before turning his attention back at the hallway. "Lets go into that big room, we can clean your wound their." They entered the room and shot down 4 stray Zombies before closing the door and barricading it with some chairs and tables. Jp sat down on the bed as he opened his shirt that had the words "God Speed" On it, but the Slash had Cut The word God into 3 parts. The slash was on his chest as Saomi got some water out of her Bag and cleaned the wound. Jp wasn't as fat as he looked. He had nice abs and A large chest. Maybe he was big boned. Or maybe He worked out. Saomi put some Gauze on it as he gave him his shirt back. Jp Gulped. " I just hope its not Poisonous or Infected…" Everyone looked at him suddenly. Jp looked around at the group. Takuya broke the silence " Come on, don't think like that man! Nothings gonna happen from a small scratch! It can only infect through fluids—" Ryuu interrupted Takuya " Takuya, Did you not see that- That Slasher's claws? It was dripping blood! Okay…. Listen, one of us has to get the corpse of that Slasher, I'll use My Regikeryuu eyes to see its anatomy." "I'll Go.." Takuya Stood up. " He is my friend and Anything to prove that he will be alright, I will help With it!" He walked to the door, but before he could remove the barricade, an arm came breaking through it, Takuya jumped back and shot it. It was the arm of a Slasher, the long claws flailed around to dodge the bullets and break the door. The arm went back in. Takuya shot the area next to the arm, making holes in the door. The Slasher was seen through the holes dodging the bullets while slashing the door. This Slasher had A lot of bullet holes in it. Finally it let out a cry as it fell down. The door was barely a door anymore as Ryuu Stood up " Well, it looks like they can smell and hear as well. Lets go, the door is gone so its not safe here anymore." Ryuu kicked the tables aside as he dragged the Slasher Carcass into clearer area, The hallway.

The Slasher they had killed previously was not here. Ryuu Closed his eyes and then opened them, revealing red eyes. His Eyes were a birth related power, allowing him to see through objects, like skin or walls for example. He saw that the heart was beating rapidly, causing the blood to continue flowing. He noticed with shock that no bullet had gone into his head and the over flow of the blood was healing the bullet wounds inside its body, Hinting that this is the previous Slasher. Ryuu quickly aimed at the head of the Slasher and fired at its brain. The heart instantly stopped beating. Ryuu's eyes turned back to blue as he stood up. "Well, all of you remember, Shoot its head, Slashers… It won't die no matter how many times you shoot at its body, you have to kill its head." Everyone nodded. Ryuu stood up and looked at Jp remorsefully. Jp got the hint.

He hugged Tommy as tears leaked from his eyes. " I am sorry Tommy, but I can't be here with you forever…. Be strong and live for me Tommy." Tommy broke into tears as well as everyone Hugged Jp. Saomi, Zoe also broke into tears as Takuya and Kouji found it hard not to cry. Jp was a close friend of theirs. They remembered the time they stalked Zoe and her friends, the time Jp was called Chunk, The time Jp dressed like an old lady. All the fun times caused a tear to leak from Takuya's eye. As all of the stepped back, Jp Stood up and cocked his gun. "Well, as long as I am still human, lets kick some dead Ass!" Everyone took this sign of motivation to continue through the hallway, Checking rooms to find anything useful. Tommy Found a bottle of Pain pills. Takuya Drank some water from his bag as his dry mouth was now wet and comfortable. They got to a lift but it was broken. Ryuu spotted a Hallway next to the Lift which went to a staircase. They started running towards it. Suddenly, an explosion of Zombies erupted from a room next to them as they were passing. It caught them off guard as They pelted the Zombies with metal. Something Grabbed Zoe's Ankle as She was pulled Violently. Takuya Grabbed her "ZOE!" A hand was grabbing Zoe's Ankle. The hand led to an arm bone which led to….another Arm bone. This continued to be a chain of armbones until it led to a Zombie whose head had no skin. Its shoulder had long tendon like ropes going through the long line of arm bones, controlling them. Koichi Shot it straight in the head with the Anti-Tank Rifle 50. And the Head Exploded with Blood and bone. The arm bones separated as Zoe got back on her feet. The Horde was finished before The Strange Gripping Zombie was killed. So Zoe had no injuries other than a sore butt and ankle. Ryuu's red eyes Returned. " It seems to scavenge the arms of normal Zombies and then join them together and store it inside that bulging chest. And it seems that when The attack, The tendons Spring out through the Chest, Tearing it and grab its target before pulling it in. The arm bones are weak though." Ryuu and Takuya Helped Zoe onto her feet as they walked towards the staircase.

* * *

_**Slasher  
Distinctions  
1. Long Claws on arms and short claws on legs  
Jaw Like a Primates  
3. Growling and Screeching from Claws  
Pros  
1. Fast and Acrobatic  
claws made of bone  
3. Jaws made to chew through bone  
blood spurts through many parts of the body  
5. Regenerative Properties  
Cons  
skeletal structure  
when regenerating  
3. Easily killed  
not like to be with other Zombies  
5. Sometimes attacks things that are inanimate  
Difficulty- ****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Gripper  
Distinctions  
1. Large Bulge On chest (sometimes 2)  
2. Rattling Noise**_

_**Pros  
Range  
Attack With both arms Long Range  
3. Elongated arms have claws  
Cons  
1. Easily Killed  
2. Very Weak Bones and Joints  
3. The Bulging chest is a large Target.  
Difficulty- ***_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, That was Chapter 2! It was my longest ever Chapter! 2106 words (including this)! There will be Description of each new Type Of Zombie ( Known as Xombies) at the end of each chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I just have to tell you this! *inhales* Ah...Dammit...I forgot... just read the damn fucking story and review...**_

_**Chapter 3- Roaring Separation.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The survivors made their way down the hallways, shooting down any infected that they saw. They were 1 floor above the 29th floor. And so far they were looking for a way downstairs. As they saw the staircase, a Deafening roar filled the hall, coming from the staircase. Everyone froze where they were. Ryuu raised his gun, everyone else followed suit. " Jp, Tommy, Kouji, Cover the Backs. Zoe, Saomi, sides. Takuya, Koichi, with me. " Everyone nodded as the tight circle looked around for the source of the roar. Suddenly there was sound of doors breaking in every direction. Zombies came flooding out of everydoor like a bomb. Everyone started firing as fast as their fingers could press the trigger or as fast as the gun would allow. The floor under them started shaking. From the stair case, came out a Hulking Figure. It was hunched over like a gorilla. It seemed to be made of only white decayed muscle and bones from an uncountable number of bodies.

Its legs were short and muscular. Its Huge arms were like tree trunks. Its body had Huge plates of bony armour protecting it. 2 extra arms grew on its back, with claws ready to slash prey. Its lower jaw was behind the upper one, both haveing long 3-5 inch needle teeth growing forwards, in a messed up arrangement. It looked at the survivors and the stood on its hind legs and roared. The roar made everyone grab their ears, Koichi and Zoe dropping their weapons since it didn't have any slings. The windows all shattered inwards at them in a row as they could feel their ears near bleeding point. The Behemoth Then landed back onto its front legs, giving the floor an almighty shake. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons as The Behemoth charged. They fired at it as they ran backwards. The bullets ricocheted off the Armor of the Behemoth as Saomi charged the PBS RYuu shouted run as teh Behemoth drew closer. Everyone ran as Saomi kept charging the PBS.  
"I NEED A CLEAR SHOT!"  
Ryuu then threw his M4 down as he drew his katana. He pounced on The behemoth as He landed on its back. The behemoth roared as Ryuu suddenly realized that the Back arms were still gang couldn't see Where Ryuu was due to teh Behemoth blocking him from view. Saomi's gun Gave a beep. " RYUU! GET OUT OF THERE!"  
A clang and the sound of slashing was followed by a broken sword flying into the wall. Ryuu's voice Followed The sound of the sword hitting the wall.

" FIRE THE PBS!"  
Saomi's gun shot the bullet as the shockwave followed. Kouji grabbed Saomi's Gun and back to help her from falling. The bullet went through the Behemoth as It roared. The electro beam was still glowing when the Behemoth moved to one side, causing the beam to cut through his entire body diagonally from the waist to the heart, right under the shoulder. Its upper half fell off as the legs collasped. The smoke cleared quickly as The shadow of Ryuu was no where to be seen. A hole in the wall suggested a bad idea. Saomi Ran off as Kouji followed along with the others.

Takuya was fearing the worst for his hero. The hole led to a room. The floor had blood splattered on it in a line, leading to the balcony, where there was a hole in the brick railing. Saomi ran towards it and Saw Ryuu hanging from it with one hand, Blood covering half of his face, blinding one eye and his right shoulder, bleeding through the clothes in great amount. He was struggling to hold on as Saomi grabbed him. "ONI-SAN!" ( Means Big/older Brother in Japanese) She pulled but he was too heavy. Ryuu looked up before saying 2 word. "Let...Go..." Saomi held on as Ryuu suddenly went limp and his hand released the balcony. Saomi fell forward from the weight but was grabbed By Kouji at the last moment. Takuya and JP came around to help Pull Ryuu up.

They laid Ryuu on the Bed as Tears flowed from Saomi's eyes seeing her brother in this condition. She Opened the zipper of his long leather cloak and pulled it off, the torn bit sticking to the cuts in his shoulder. As soon as that was off She saw the second shirt had blood in different places as well, hinting more injuries. She brought out her pocket knife and cut the shirt's sleeves and front, opening it safely from his body. Ryuu still layed unconscious as Saomi proceeded to to clean his wounds. A huge gash was on his right shoulder, from the back to his front. Another slash was in his left side, next to the naval, a not-so deep cut went from their to his side. A deep bruise in the middle of his chest must've been the injury from being smacked through the walls. It also was bleeding internally as blood was pouring from his mouth. His fore head had a cut on it from the wall which had one deep spot, causing the bleeding. Saomi sobbed as Tommy helped her by bring what she asked, like water, rubbing alchohol , sewing kit and bandages from her bag. Zoe was sitting in a chair while takuya was sitting in front of the door with his gun, along with Kouji, standing guard.

Saomi noticed the necklace on Ryuu's neck and tried to remove it as she would have trouble applying bandages. Ryuu's hand shot up and grabbed Saomi's hand as soon as she touched it. His Blue eyes stared at her, as he pushed her hand away gently before trying to sit up. With a painful grunt and a muffled sob from Saomi, he fell back down. " H-Hold still...You shouldn't m-move with those Wounds O-Oni-san..." She applied the last of the bandages onto his shoulder when he sat up again, this time with a struggled expression on his face. He succeeded as he grabbed his cloak and put it on. Saomi stood up to prevent him from taking all his weapons but his pushed her hand away. " Look Saomi, I don't have time to lie around, we have to get to the 29th floor. We are too close to give up now! Come on everyone, lets go!" He closed his cloak as He walked out of the room into the hallway. Everyone came with him through the empty hallway. They went down the stairs and were shocked to find that the hallway that would lead them to freedom was empty.

Suddenly 3 people emerged from a room to the side. The leading one had spiky white hair and dazzling yellow eyes. At least it was yellow before it turned to blue as it looked towards them. He was wearing a Black Jacket and Black jeans with chains hanging freely down. The 2nd was a Girl with long dark brown hair down to her waist. Her eyes too changed colour from green to blue when She saw them. She was wearing a violet full sleeve shirt with matching white slacks. The 3rd had black hair down to his neck and was wearing a white suit with white pants. His Elegant face turned towards them as his eyes turned from Violet to Brown. They all had a similar strange tattoo on their neck. The lead one raised a Gun and fired at the group. The bullet passed through Ryuu's hair and hit Jp. Ryuu stood there staring at the group, stunned as Jp fell down, his forehead bleeding, as if the bullet did not miss Ryuu but Was purposely shot at Jp. The White haired boy smiled as his eyes turned Violet.

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER :D Hate me for the cliff hanger and you get a kookie! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yeah, I forgot to give this last time so check it out before reading the story**_

_****_

The Behemoth  
Pros-  
1. Heavily Armored  
2. Massive Strength  
3. Good speed  
4. Has 2 Extra arms for weapons  
5. Loud Roar  
6. Intimidating  
Cons-  
1. Large Target  
2. Weakness is its large Chest and Back  
3. It is not as smart as the others  
4. Hates Team Co-opperation  
5. Gets Frustrated very Easily  
6. It needs to hit something or goes insane in few minutes  
Difficulty- ****

_**Now enjoy the chapter... Btw everyone who said "I hate you" will get a cookie...But its prepared by Kyo...  
Kyo- *evil glint in eyes*  
So...enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4- Between Life and Death**_

_**Jp Fell with a Thud As Tommy Jumped to his knees after him, Tears clearly Bursting from the 17 year old's eyes. Zoe Held her hands to her mouth, Unable to believe what happened. Saomi and Kouji stood looking at the 3 people, both with a shocked expression. Takuya couldn't bear to look at Jp's bleeding corpse anymore as he looked away with a struggled expression. Koichi was trying to calm the panicing Tommy down, though he was in shock as well. Ryuu stood there, Shocked at the near encounter with death. The White haired boy smirked as he pointed the gun at Ryuu.**_

_**" The infected one is dead... Next one.."  
He was about to shoot when the one with long hair grabbed and lowered the gun gently down. "Lance, No one else is Infected, You should not shoot anyone else"  
The girl though came next to Lance as She smiled. " Lance, You can resist killing The boy can't you? He looks like your shot scared him..."**_

_**Lance seemed unfazed as he suddenly dissappeared in a blur. A second later, Zoe screamed as Lance was behind her, One hand held both of her wrists and held it downwards, the other held his Handgun to her head. " Don't any of you fucking move..."**_

_**Takuya was about to raise his gun but Kouji grabbed it. " Takuya Dont! You'll put Zoe in Danger..." As Much as Kouji also wanted to raise his gun, he knew that it would be better to not put Zoe's life in danger. Zoe Squirmed and struggled to free herself but Lance's grip was like Iron. Ryuu still had his eyes fixed on the Girl who was staring back at him.**_

_**" You know...Staring is not polite" The Voice whispered behind him. Ryuu suddenly found himself looking at nothing. A hand was put on his injured shoulder. " My, my... looks likes someone hasn't been careful..." Ryuu felt her icy breath in his ear. " Your blood shouldn't be spilled like this..." Her hands wrapped around Ryuu's shoulder and pulled on his cloak, opening the zipper halfway. Ryuu cringed as He felt her tongue lick his neck. 'damn it...their eyes...i can't move after looking at their eyes!' His hands shook as he dug it into his pocket. The girl froze as Saomi stood their with her Handgun to The Girls temple. " Let...Him...Go..."**_

_**Lance realeased his grip on her wrists and instantly grabbed Zoe's neck. Zoe choked as her hands fought to free herself from Lance. Takuya instantly Raised his gun but Lance smirked as he pointed his gun at Takuya and Fired. Takuya Felt A pang of pain in his arm as the bullet pierced through his arm. He dropped his gun as he grabbed his right arm in pain. Zoe managed to choke out " Ta-Takuy...a..." Saomi was immediately grabbed by Lance as Zoe fell down to the floor, coughing. Saomi saw a glimpse of Lance's face before she was slapped into the wall. "Saomi!" Kouji cried before he was punched in his stomach By Lance. Lance then threw his gun at Koichi. His gun was attached to his shirt with a chain. The gun hit Koichi's head as he fell down, knocked out. Tommy had fainted from shock over JP's death.**_

_**Ryuu grabbed his knife from his pocket as the girl suddenly bit down on Ryuu's exposed neck. Pain surged through out Ryuu's body as he held the knife shakily in his hands. Lance looked back at Takuya who held his gun with the other hand and fired at Lance. Lance immediately disappeared before reappearing behind Takuya, banging his gun's butt on Takuya's neck, knocking him out. He looked at Zoe, Struggling to get to Takuya, then to the 3rd boy who was still standing there looking depressed.**_

_**"Shirou, You want to do sumthing?"**_

_**"...No..."**_

_**Lance smiled as he grabbed Zoe by the hand. Zoe winced as Lance brought her wrist up to his mouth and bit down on it. Zoe cried out in pain while Ryuu slashed at his leg. He slightly moaned in pain as his movement came back. He sliced back and stabbed the girl who was biting her. She immediatly let go.**_

_**"Ow! Fucking Bastard!"**_

_**Lance suddenly came up, blood dripping from his mouth as he said "Amanda, We're done here. Lets go."**_

_**All three of them started to leave.**_

_**"Hey.."**_

_**All three of them looked back as Ryuu stared at them with his red eyes. He was grabbing his neck's wound as he spoke.**_

_**"What are you...Infected people..."**_

_**Lance Smiled.**_

_**"So you found out huh? Well let me explain. We were infected by the airborne disease. But unlike the other weak humans, we did not mutate... we evolved. Our body adapted to the virus and gave us enhanced abilities. Moving at immense speed, Having Inhuman strength and Great intelligence. Our eyes change colour depending on our mood. But this comes at a price. We need to feed on human blood. Not on flesh like the others but on Blood only. We are kind of like daylight vampires... (But we don't fucking sparkle...)"**_

_**Ryuu smiled as he brought out his sword. " I'll kill all three off you myself"**_

_**Lance smirked. "Shirou, Take care of him for me"**_

_**Shirou walked towards Ryuu. Ryuu took a lunge but the leg he cut earlier gave way. Shirou grabbed him in mid fall and pushed him backwards. Ryuu fell back as Shirou slapped his sword away. As Ryuu lied on the ground, Shirou held his claws to Ryuu's throat. His Eyes looked very sorrowful and regretful compared to Ryuu's terrified Eyes. Shirou spoke a few words.**_

_**" Go into the room we came out from. The door is reinforced and there is food inside. Get yourself and your friends rested and fixed up or you might not even think of getting out of here alive. "**_

_**Shirou stood up, turned and disappeared, Leaving Ryuu stunned and utterly terrified. He and his friends had only seen Death. He didn't want them to touch him now. He was gonna get them outta here... Even at his own death...**_

_**

* * *

And thats the chapter! Whats gonna be next? Who's gonna die next? IS the bite on Ryuu's neck and Zoe's wrist infected? Will Ryuu be able to Get the others safely out? Does he plan to even sacrifice himself to do it? Next chapter, Find out!**_

_**Kyo-*glares* You still want the cookies?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - Transformation**_

**"SLAM" The door closed as Ryuu leaned on the door and slid down to the floor. He had carried everyone to this room and finally closed this door. How he had managed to that was a mystery but now, all his injuries were hurting like hell. He panted for breath as he stood up, leaning against the wall. His hands left bloody prints on the wall from holding his neck wound. He grabbed Saomi's bag as he collasped on to the floor. He brought out a water bottle as he drank some water. He then used the rest to pour it on his burning neck. The bite mark was gone but it still hurt badly. He put some gauze on his leg cut before he stood up. He still leaned on the wall as he struggled to get to Zoe. He grabbed some water and cleaned her wrist. No bite mark was visible there. He moved to Koichi before cleaning his forehead wound and covering it with gauze. Now he moved to Takuya. He cleaned the bullet wound with water. There was a visible hole in his arm. He grabbed a long tape of gauze and wrapped Takuya's arm with it. He finally finished as he sat on the side of the bed. He felt his neck burn and his heart thump. Suddenly he felt pain in his chest. It felt like a Vacuum was in their, sucking at his chest. He grabbed his chest in pain as he growled and groaned in pain. He suddenly heard a noise in the balcony. Night had falled and In The balcony Shirou was standing.**

**Shirou looked as sorrowful as usual as he motioned Ryuu to come towards him. Ryuu put his weight on the wall as he made his way to the balcony. He immediately started speaking. **

**"W-what...Is happ-ening.. t-t-to me..."**

**" You will find that out soon enough. But Now, I have to speak with you..."**

*****Morning*****

**Takuya Woke up with a Yawn as he suddenly recalled the events of the previous night. The 3 people...The fight... The getting knocked out...Vaguely remembering Ryuu and Zoe's cries of pain... He got up as he saw that every one else had already woken up. Ryuu was cleaning the Barrel of His Gun, Zoe was in conversation with Saomi, Kouji and Koichi were by the vending machine, eating some snacks and Tommy was sitting in the corner quietly. Everyone noticed him getting up as Ryuu pointed towards the washroom and the sink. Takuya went in and washed his face with his good arm. Soon he came out, holding his Gun in one arm, supported by the sling, eating a small Doodle cake.**

**Takuya Nodded and Ryuu went over to the door. Everyone stood up as Ryuu unlocked the heavy metal door and opened it. They had wasted one night and they had to be fast. Sumone else could have had the same idea to take the helicopters. They ran towards the window. Infected now littered the hallway as they ran. Saomi kept side-glancing at Ryuu. A few hours ago, he was near death with injuries all over, and now, not a sign of blood, not a trace of him struggling, just running like he had no injuries to begin with. Ryuu suddenly Shouted. " EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO JUMP FULL SPEED TO MAKE IT! COME ON!" They all made a long shout of adrenaline as They jumped through the large window. Ryuu Landed on the roof first as he stopped on his feet. Saomi rolled on to the roof as Takuya used his head and gun as leverage to summersault to safety. Zoe Fell Right behind Takuya as She fell onto the hard floor and slid a feet. Koichi was less lucky, The broken window had hit his leg and now he was dangling from the window with one arm. Kouji and Tommy were hanging from the edge of the roof. " KOUJI!" Saomi immediatly rushed to his aid as Takuya ran to help the younger one. Koichi climbed back up as he looked around at the others. "I AM GONNA TRY AGAIN!"**

**As he Backed into the corner of the corridor, Everyone heard a deafening roar. Koichi Looked to his left and saw a Behemoth, roaring and running towards him. He screamed in fear as He Fired his Sniper rifle continuously. The bullets went through the Behemoths skin but it seemed not to notice. Everyone watched in horror as the Behemoth punched Koichi into the wall, which cracked. the impact made Koichi lose his grip as his gun went flying out of reach. "KOICHI!" Kouji screamed as Takuya and Saomi Grabbed him and held him back from jumping back in to the hotel to help his brother. The Last They Saw was a barely concious Koichi being Dragged away by the Behemoth, out of sight. Kouji collapsed to his knees as he punched the ground, tears falling from his eyes, Muttering his brothers name through choked sobs. Takuya looked away, unable to see his best friend in so much pain at the loss of his brother. Saomi Held Kouji in a loose embrace as tears also fell through her eyes. Tommy was still distraught over the loss of JP and seeing this, he felt like fainting and never waking up again. Ryuu looked at Kouji sadly as Zoe's cheeks were flooded with tears. "Come On Kouji" Zoe said inbetween her gasps. " We can't stay behind, your brother would want you to live, Kouji." "Yeah Kouji," Takuya Added. " Live on In your Brothers Name Kouji, Don't make him regret coming this far." Kouji stood up as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. " Shut Up Kanbara... I don't need your Lecture"**

**Kouji Grabbed his gun and Then Nodded to Ryuu. Ryuu Then walked over to the Helicopter. He Opened the door and peered inside. "Yeah, just as I thought. No fuel guys."**

**Takuya suddenly saw sumthing out of the corner of his eyes. He walked over to ther Steel Fence protecting him from the sheer drop and Looked through it. Across the Street from the building they were on was a 7 Eleven store and A Gas Station. "Holy Shit, Ryuu, You need to see This." Ryuu walked over and saw wide eyed at the Gas Station. "Takuya! Your A fucking Genius!" (**_**Kyo- ahemz, May I remind You, that takuya is by all means, anything but a genius...) **_**Everyone Quickly scurried over to see what was so Great. Ryuu turned Towards the Others. " Okay everyone, New Plan. We Go Down stairs and see if the elevators are still working. Then We head down to ground floor, fight our way to the Gas Station, Get The Generator running, Get Some gas And Hurry Back up before anything As bad as The Behemoth comes around." Saomi Suddenly Spoke, " What If the elevators are broken?"**

**Ryuu Smirked "Well then I guess we have to walk 29 stories of stairs" Everyone gaped at Ryuu as They walked to the staircase's door. Takuya kicked the door Open as 3 or 4 infected who were there turned and gaped at them. They were quickly shot down before they knew what had hit them. The Clang clang downstairs told them that a slasher was approaching. They all jumped back as The slasher Pounced at them, bringing its claws down, missing everyone. Zoe Filled The Slasher's Head With Metal as she fired one of her Bizons. The Slasher immediately collapsed, Shuddering as blood gushed out of the holes in its head. Everyone Stepped over it as they ran down the stair case. Before opening The Door, they heard gun-fire. They Exchanged puzzled looks as they readied their guns. They Opened the Door as they Saw A Police Officer. He was brutally wounded in His shoulder as he used the other hand to fire at the Oncoming horde. His small Desert Eagle and slow rate of fire did little against the Oncoming Horde. Takuya jumped in by aiding the man kill the horde. The others soon followed. "Mind if We Help?" Takuya said as The horde was gunned down from the heavy gunfire. The Rattling noise indicated the presence of A gripper. They looked In both ways of the hallways. Suddenly The Wall Next to Them Burst as A clawed Hand Made a Small hole in the wall. A Shriek was Heard which belonged to Slashers. The Arm was gone and was soon replaced By A Bony rope Like Arm Shooting out of The Hole. It grabbed Ryuu's Neck as It choked him. Ryuu Grabbed The Arm Bone and crushed it with his strength. From inside There was A loud gasp, indicating that the Gripper Felt the pain. It Tried to pull its arm back but Ryuu pulled It Hard. Several more arm bones came pelt out in a long chain when Finally a Flesh Covered upper arm appeared an a Large Thud Echoed from the wall. A Weak Gasp was heard before another thud, indicating that the Gripper had died. But Then Another Hole Burst In The wall as The shriek of The Slasher was heard.**

**Suddenly, The arm of The gripper broke. They were about to fire when they saw The Slasher Biting into the corpse of the gripper with its Elongated jaws. It Bit 3 or 4 more times before its skin started to shiver. It Shrieked as Its head Elongated Even Further. Its Back Also Elongated and Bended into a crooked Position. Its Legs Turned to resemble An animals hind Leg, with four joints instead of a Human's 3 joints. Its arms elongated even more as The Skin of the fingers peeled away, The bones becoming glistening, huge Claws. It's Shriek turned into a ferocious Roar as The Evolved slasher Looked at The Survivors through the holes. Everyone Fired at it through the wall but it went out of sight before they could hit it. The door of the room, A few good feet away from them Exploded as the Evolved slasher Came out. Its Roared as its Spit flew and the survivors looked at it in horror. With One Good slash, Its 4 long Claws cut The Cop Into Pieces. The Arms and legs Fell as pieces of The torso Slid of Eachother. The survivors all screamed and opened fire as they ran backwards. Their Scream was overpowered by the roar of The Evolved Slasher.**

**Ryuu screamed "QUICK! AIM FOR THE CLAWERS HEAD!" They all Shot as much as their gun could at the Clawer's head. Most of them ran out Of Ammo and switched to there Secondaries. But since Takuya and Ryuu did not take secondary guns, they simply reloaded as fast as they could. The Clawer Ran at Them Like A Train. Ryuu Looked back to see they were soon gonna hit the dead end wall. He Threw his gun at The Clawers Head. It hit the head as The Clawer was temporarily blinded. Ryuu Took The oportunity to Jump. In Mid-jump, He grabbed both of his Katanas and Brought them Out in An X-slash Patern, Slicing the Clawer's Head. The Clawer Roared In Pain as The Others proceeded to support Ryuu with their Guns. Takuya Aimed his RPG launcher and Fired at The Clawers Head. Ryuu Backflipped as The Clawer Slashed At him right before the RPG hit him. The Clawer Exploded As The Whole Room was filled with Smoke, dust, Blood and Bones as Everyone Coughed on te smoke. Ryuu grabbed his Gun from the Bloody Remains of the Clawer and Looked back at Takuya.**

**"Thanks Taki, But We have to keep moving."**

**Ryuu Took one Step Ahead Before He Suddenly grabbed his Chest, Letting go of his gun. He let out a gritten groan of pain before he collapsed onto the wall and then slid onto his knees. "BROTHER!" Saomi screamed as She Threw her gun down and ran to Help Ryuu. She Knelt Down Beside Ryuu as She Tried to see what was wrong. "GET AWAY!" Ryuu screamed with Ferocity as she Roughly Shoved Saomi Back. The Force of the Shove would've knocked Saom Unconscious from hitting the wall behind her. But Kouji had grabbed her to prevent that. Ryuu Looked at Saomi With Mixed Feelings as the others gaped at him, shocked by his strange behaviour. Ryuu Suddenly Stood up before he started running. "RYUU!" Saomi Screamed as She and the others Gave Pursuit. They Soon Lost Ryuu as He was nowhere to be seen.**

**Takuya Spoke, "Come On Guys... We can Look for him on our way... We don't have much time until Night Fall..."**

**The group made there way through the hall way towards the elevator, hoping it would work...**

**Ryuu Collapsed onto all fours as he choked. He vomited as blood and half digest Tablets Came Out. 3 figures looked stared at him. One of Them Was Lance.**

**"Oh, you can't Digest the Tablets? My, my, Looks like your body doesn't want fake gold..."**

**Ryuu Looked up weakly, "What did you freaks do to m-" He could'nt finish as another wave of vomit came on him.**

**"Well, When Amanda bit you, The prolonged Bite Allowed You to be infected. But Since You got our Virus but you got it through a bite, your body did not fully adapt. That is one Reason why you suddenly can't digest he blood Tablets. You have to feast on real human blood."**

**"...Never... I'll Kill Myself and all you 3 before it comes to that..."**

**Amanda Stepped forward, "Ryuu, Stop Being a fool. If You resist, Your thirst will Drive you into an Unstoppable Rage. If that Happens, you Will Kill Without hesitation, Including your little party of Friends."**

**"...And I presume you know how to adapt?..."**

**Lance Smirked as he let out a small laugh, "Yes, We do know. You Have to drink the blood Of the one who bit you. But If We allow you to do that...You need to do sumthing for us..."**

**"...and that is?"**

**"You have to give me The Blond girl..."**

**"Zoe! No... No, I refuse, I can't! I'll never Sell out My friends!"**

**Amanda kneeled down before Ryuu, using the claws on her hand to make a small scratch on her on neck, letting some blood come out. She leaned towards Ryuu so That he neck was right in front of Ryuu's mouth, "Come on Ryuu-kun...you know you want to...Can you resist the Temptation?..."**

**Ryuu winced as he put every ounce of his strenght to resist. Instead he pushed Amanda off of him and Stood up. " This meeting is Done. I Will not Sell Out Zoe Or Anyone else, and neither will I drink Human blood."**

**Ryuu Proceeded to walk away. Lance spoke at the last second. " You Know, either you could bring her to us, become one of us and save all the trouble, or we will have to go, kill all your friends, kidnap Zoe and force you to kill your dearly loved one. The choice is yours..."**

**Ryuu Stopped for a few Seconds before nodding and then He went off...**

**ZOMG, whats gonna Happen? Has Ryuu Agreed to the terms? What Happened to Koichi? IS Kouji finally not emo? Find out next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey There, Kyosuke Here, With the next Chapter Of Apocalypse Strikes. Alright, but before we begin, I am having some problems deciding on another One Shot. Please Tell me what you want me to do first.**_

_**- Takuya Likes To Camp Out with his Friends. But He finds a mysterious Rock one Night while his friends were at Camp. Something came out of the Rock as well…. Rated-M, Character Death, Takumi, Horror, SuperNatural**_

_** World- Kouji and Koichi were great friends of Takuya. On there movie Night, Takuya had Promised to show up since he missed the last one. Even Fate cannot Stop The bond between these friends. Rated-M, Tragedy, Death Takumi**_

_** to Death- Lies are the commonest thing in the world. But it comes with a Price. Takuya and Zoe learn that the hard way. Their Mistakes can't be forgiven anymore. Rated-M, Takumi, Character Death, Horror Supernatural**_

_**Alright, I hope you Guys Enjoy and remember to tell me what stories you want first.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter 6- The Beast Inside_

Takuya and The others Ran to the Elevator, Happy to see it still working. They Quickly boarded it and started to go down. 28, 27, 26, 23, 19, 14, 9. The Elevator suddenly stopped at the 4th floor as Everyone exchanged confused looks. The lights shut off as they found themselves to be trapped inside. Since Takuya's arm was injured, Kouji and Tommy Pulled the Door Open. Immediately an Infected jumped onto Takuya. But Luckily It's chest had landed on Takuya's Barrel and Takuya immediately pumped it full of metal.

"Fucking Bastards….. Be Careful Guys."

Kouji Ignored Takuya as he went on ahead, his face screwed up in anger and pain. He Shot down every Infected on his way. The others headed towards the long column of stairs. The Stairs was filled with Infected as everyone proceeded to go down.

Ryuu Walked over to the window on the 25th floor. He broke the window with a punch as he stepped onto the edge of the floor. He turned back and Saw Amanda, Lance and Shirou. " You Better remember what I said" Lance said in an amused tone. Ryuu leaned back as he fell out of the hole in the line of windows. He plummeted to the ground as he did a back flip and turned so that he faced the ground. When He was a few seconds from death, He Grabbed the sides of his Cloak and spread it. The immense wind Produced enough lift to rocket him forward instead of hitting the ground. His shoes barely skimmed the surface of the ground as he did another backflip and landed infront of the gas station. He grabbed the only gas cans left and put it into his backpack as he turned back towards the building.

Infected had already surrounded him. They were all gaping at him as there was a few Slashers in their midst. Ryuu Walked casually towards the hotel as the Zombies moved apart to let him through. Ryuu Broke into a run as he crossed the 50 metre road in 2 seconds. He Ran at the wall as he Jumped hard. His Jump Propelled him up 20 floors as he grabbed the wall. He climbed the rest of the wall like a cat, using his feet to propel him every few feet and his hand to grab the wall and keep him from falling. As soon as he reached the roof, he heard a roar and looked down to see 2 behemoths walking infront of the gas station. His Face scrunched up in regret and pain as he turned back to the roof and climbed over the fence.

Takuya and Kouji opened the door as they shot down the remaining zombies infront of the front entrance. They and the others rushed to it and opened the door. As soon as they did, Screams filled the air, along with thunderous Roars. Saomi quickly Got her PBS out as she Shot it at the oncoming horde. One Behemoth was killed from the blast as more slashers and zombies fell victim to the beam. But thousands more were coming. Everyone Braced themselves and fought the oncoming horde.

Ryuu filled the tank full of gas as Lance and his group came onto the roof. Lance clapped. "Very good Ryuu, You did that almost as well as us."

Ryuu threw the empty gas can aside. "Let me Help my friends. Now!"

Lance smirked. "Well, Go on then, Help them but come back with The Blonde girl."

" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Hey, If you want your friends to die, its your choice. We won't hurt the blondie."

"grr… Well, If you do, your head will adorn the antennae of the highest tower."

With That Said, Ryuu backflipped off The Roof. He brought 2 Uzi's out and Started To shoot the horde Below him as He fell. His cloak flew Behind him as Fire Rained on the Infected. He Landed In The Middle as he was surrounded by Infected. He Looked from one side to the other, his Uzis held Tightly in his hand. Suddenly He Started shooting in bursts at every which Direction Without turning. He Turned around and blasted Several Infected Behind him. Because the Front was covered by Infected, Takuya and the others couldn't see him or hear him over their own gun fire. The behemoth Roared as Ryuu dodged a punch from It. The second Punch Connected as Ryuu's guns flew out of his hand as he was punched through a group of infected. He got up and drew his twin Katana Blades. He jumped as the behemoth punched. He Landed on The Behemoth's fist as he cut it's arm off. The Behemoth screamed in pain.

Lance and Amanda Jumped as They Landed Infront of The Entrance. Amanda was about to help Ryuu But Lance stopped her. They Went through the Infected. Amanda Jumped Forward at Takuya and Kouji who were Taken By Surprise. She tackled them into the wall, grunts of pain from them in response, and then Round house kicked Saomi Down. Lance Grabbed Zoe's Weapon, Snatching it from her and then he punched her stomach, light enough to not draw blood, but hard enough to make her double over. He used her Weapon to shoot down the remaining infected and then They Ran With Zoe over Lance's Shoulder. Takuya Shot at them but Stopped because He was afraid to misfire and hit Zoe. He, Kouji, Saomi and Tommy Ran after them. Lance Suddenly Turned and Fired his Gun. The Bullet Went for Saomi But Before It Could Hit, Kouji came Infront of Saomi. The Bullet Hit him On the Left Side of His chest and the force pushed him and Saomi Back and on to the ground. Lance Grinned Evilly as he threw the gun down and Jumped Up To the roof. Amanda Gazed at the struggling Ryuu who was still fighting The Behemoth as her Heart told her to help. But She Dropped her Gaze and Jumped Up to the roof as well.

Ryuu saw This Scene as he Angrily Dodged another swing from The behemoth's Clawed Hands as he slashed down at the arm, slicing it off. But the Behemoth Immediately countered with the remaining Clawed Arm as The 4 Claws grazed Ryuu's Chest. Ryuu Seemed Not to notice as He Shove used one hand to slash at the Behemoth, Having lost the other sword, he used his free left hand to grab a grenade from his pocket. The Behemoth Roared as he slashed the other arm and Ryuu Threw the Grenade into the Behemoths Mouth. He Ran as The Behemoth choked, its Upper Body Exploding a few seconds later. He Jumped Up to Follow, reaching the roof in a matter of seconds. The helicopter was already running, with Shirou in The cockpit. Lance Stood on the Helicopter with Zoe and Amanda Inside. Before another Second was Wasted, Ryuu Grabbed Lance By The Collar and Threw him into the fence of the roof. Lance was Taken Completely by Surprise as the Fence Tore from the force of The impact as He plummeted towards the Ground. Ryuu Ran for Zoe as He Pushed Amanda Out of The Way and Grabbed Zoe. Shirou did Nothing as Ryuu Grabbed Zoe and ran off into the stairs. Ryuu Climbed down, 27th,

20th, 18th and finally to 15 when The Window beside him Crashed In, Lance jumping through it.

Lance Brushed some Glass off his Jacket before Proceeding to take it off. A Black Sleeveless T-shirt was there as Lance Discarded the Jacket, His Eyes Glimmering In Red, His White hair Flying and his Mouth in a malicious smirk. Lance Put the Unconscious Zoe on The Ground before Throwing his Jacket and Weapons Down. They Looked at Each Other fiercely with Red Eyes, hands Ready, Blood pumping. A Sudden Breeze and They Charge Each Other, Ryuu managing to Punch Lance. Lance Flew Back as He Backflipped to regain Balance and Footing but Instantly Ryuu Appeared with another Punch. Lance reversed it By Ducking The Punch and Grabbing It with His Left Hand, Using his Right arm to first punch Ryuu's Elbow and Then To Elbow Ryuu's Stomach. While Ryuu Doubled over in Pain, Lance pulled His Arm, Pulling Ryuu before upper-cutting Ryuu with His Elbow. Blood Flew out of Ryuu's mouth as he sweared in pain. Lance let Go Of Ryuu's Arm before spinning Around in his crouching position, Sweeping Ryuu Off His Feet. Ryuu Fell with A Thud as Lance Jumped up, Turning upside down and Springing Of The Ceiling, Flipping Mid air again and Dive-kicking Ryuu in his Stomach. Ryuu grunted with spurts of blood Shooting out of his Mouth as The Floor broke from the Impact. Another Thud Of flesh against Concrete as Ryuu Grabbed Lance's Legs and Pulled them Upwards, Slamming Lance face-first into the floor. But Lance Stopped The Fall by Extending His Arms and Stopping his Face from hitting the Floor Before Pulling His Legs up, forcing Ryuu To Let Go, And Then Slamming It Back into Ryuu's Stomach. Ryuu Gasped In Pain as He Rolled away to The Right, Standing Up. Lance Punched Him as Soon as he Stood Up, Blood Coming Out of Ryuu's Mouth as Ryuu Hit the Glass and Fell down. Lance Smirked as he walked slowly over to the Broken window.

On the Ground, Ryuu Was In the arms of Amanda as She Saved him From Certain Death. Lance Just Muttered "Hmph" Before Going back For Zoe. Amanda gently Put Ryuu Down onto the ground as Ryuu Groaned in Pain, Coughing Blood Out a second Later. Amanda Reached into her Pocket as She Drew A Syringe. She Injected the contents into Ryuu's Arm as Ryuu's Face Screwed up from the sudden Pain. Amanda Threw the empty Syringe away.

"You Lost a lot of Blood. That Injection of Blood and Adrenaline should get your Blood Level Back up to normal."

"…Why….why are you Helping me?"

"Because I do not agree with Lance's Plan. He Wants to Use Zoe As A Sacrifice 2 Days Later. If You want her alive, Come to the next City before 12 am 2 days later. If You Fail to stop the Ritual, You Will lose Your Friend and Lance will Become Infinitely Powerful."

Amanda Stepped Back before Turning to Look at Ryuu once again.

"Good Luck Ryuu… You'll Need It…"

She Jumped Back up to the Roof as Takuya and The Others Ran around The Corner. Saomi Grabbed Ryuu as she cried out loud.

"Brother! I was So worried, Where Were you!"

"Ryuu, We Need to Get Going, Zoe! Lance took Zoe to the roof!"

Before Takuya Could Finish, The Helicopter Flew Over them North of their Position. They Also Noticed that a lot More Infected were swarming around them. Including Xombies such as Slashers, grippers and 3 Clawers. The Gang Aimed their weapon, Knowing it could be their End.


End file.
